Batteries with high energy and efficiency driven by chemical reactions have been employed in mobile communications, camcorders, cameras, portable instruments and other related devices. In addition, studies have focused on using such batteries to power electric vehicles and conduct space exploration, with batteries becoming the preferred alternative energy source. As such, the demand for high performing secondary batteries is on the rise.
Generally, the assembly process for a square-shaped lithium-ion battery involves: (1) providing a battery core; (2) coupling cathode and anode tabs from the battery core through apertures on a spacer board with the tabs being separated by a ledge; (3) securing the spacer board to the top of the battery core; (4) inserting the battery core within a battery shell; and (5) sealing the battery core and the battery shell with a battery cover. The spacer board separates the cover from the core ensuring that the two does not make physical contact thus minimizing potential shorts and improving battery safety.
Reference is now made to FIGS. 1-3 illustrating a prior-art battery 10 having a core 24 housed within a shell 28 and capped with a cover 26. The battery 10 further includes a spacer 12 having a board 14 with a generally rectangular aperture 16 disposed therethrough. The spacer board 14 can be configured to receive and secure a cathode or anode tab 22a through the aperture 16 while the other tab 22b can be coupled to another part of the spacer board 14. A ledge 18 may be employed to prevent shorting of the tabs 22a, 22b. However, if the aperture 16 is too wide, the tab 22a may tilt or move about while situated within the aperture 16. In some instances, the tabs 22a, 22b may come into contact with each other thus causing electrical shorts and safety concerns. Conversely, if the aperture 16 is too narrow, it may be difficult and time consuming to insert the tab 22a therethrough thus lowering productivity and efficiency of the manufacturing process.
As such, there exists a need for a spacer that facilitates the assembly process for a lithium-ion battery.